Eternal Darkness
Eternal Darkness is the 46th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by Misty Stewart and directed by Lou Kachivas. A series of nightmares in the Royal Palace reveals that Darkdream has escaped from his prison, and He-Man must stop him from darkening Eternia with a permanent solar eclipse. Synopsis Moral Teela: "In today's story, I had a bad dream. You know, bad dreams or nightmares happen to everyone. and they can seem pretty real. But they aren't. They're no more real than any make-believe story or fairy tale. So don't be ashamed or afraid of telling anybody about your dreams. It happens to all of us. And like so many other things, talking it over with your mother or your father, or maybe even a good friend, can make you feel a whole lot better. Bye for now, and... pleasant dreams!" Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Stratos *Teela Allies *Queen Marlena *Orko *King Randor *Sorceress *Zoar Evil Warriors *Evil-Lyn Villains *Darkdream *Tavor Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - Royal Palace *Crimson Valley - Chamber of Darkness *Tanglewood Forest (mentioned) *Banshee Jungle (mentioned) *Snake Mountain (Adam's nightmare only) Vehicles *Attak Trak *Battle Ram *Sky-Sled *Wind Raider Creatures *Slime Monsters (Adam's nightmare only) *Netherbats Minerals *Nodroxyn Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Tavor * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Cringer and Darkdream * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Stratos and King Randor Behind the Scenes *Script was approved May 5, 1983 and final script revision took place June 22, 1983. *The story was loosely based on an early Filmation script premise called "Eclipse on Eternia" which featured Skeltor creating an eclipse, forcing He-Man to rearrange the planets. Continuity *This is the first time Teela is seen without her tiara. The second will occur in The Witch and the Warrior. *The animation of Orko after Man-At-Arms compliments his hearing is reused from the scene in Disappearing Act shortly before he and Cringer enter the Time Corridor. *When Prince Adam and Teela run through the Palace to their Sky-Sleds, the Photon Cannon weapons from Reign of the Monster can be seen in the background. *The Royal Palace courtyard where He-Man and Teela jump onto their Sky-Sleds to go to the Crimson Valley. was first seen in A Friend in Need when Jarvan re-materializes there. *The Sorceress transforms into Zoar in front of Stratos, revealing he know her secret identity as the falcon. Errors *In this story and in Jacob and the Widgets, it is stated that Eternia has only one moon. But in The Shadow of Skeletor, Into the Abyss and the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode He Ain't Heavy there are more than one. Gallery Eternal Darkness 01.png Eternal Darkness 02.gif Eternal Darkness 03.png Eternal Darkness 04.png Eternal Darkness 05.png Eternal Darkness 06.png Eternal Darkness 07.gif Eternal Darkness 08.png Eternal Darkness 09.png Eternal Darkness 10.png Eternal Darkness 11.png Eternal Darkness 12.gif Eternal Darkness 13.png Eternal Darkness 14.gif Eternal Darkness 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #046 - "Eternal Darkness" *No Words Necessary #1 *The Crimson Valley... Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes